Shippingtale
by StrawberryCatclaws
Summary: Everyone's on the surface! Humanity and Monstanity have integrated a lot easier than planned! Now it was time to play cupid... Main shippings: PapyrusxMettaton, FriskxSans, UndynexAlphys, TorielxAsgore. Other ships are random and just plot convenience. Teehee
1. Chapter 1

"That is a horrible idea, and you are a horrible person for thinking it."

"But, Sans-"

"No buts! And I especially don't want that butt in my house, near MY brother!"

This has been going on for a few days now. Frisk had been trying to 'extend' her happy ending by trying to get everyone to confess their feelings for one another. It was only natural progression! And it would be good for everyone to have a special someone! The monsters made it to the surface, don't they deserve someone special to share it with?

"You know I hate that dumb robot. I especially don't want that **thing** around more than it needs to be." Sans said calmly. But Frisk knew that was a façade. His eyes were closed for a reason, and she could see a tint of blue under his left eyelid.

She sighed. "Alright."

Sans opened his eyes in shock. "… You liar."

"What do you mean?" Frisk said, trying to feign ignorance.

"I've seen that determination of yours in action…" His eyes were slightly to the right, not looking her directly. "You won't give up until you see this through to the end..." He said ominously.

What he said shook her to her core, but Frisk was silent for but a moment. "… this is going to end with robo-skelly babies if I have my way."

"FFFFFFFFFF-" Sans lifted his hands in a strangling motion. "Dammit, Frisk! Mettaton is not good for him!"

"But they'd be cute, though."

"If by cute, you mean NIGHTMARE inducing, then I have to agree with you whole-heartedly… you know… the organ I'm missing." He scoffed.

"I get it, Sans. You could care less about Mettaton, but at least let Papyrus be happy!" She argued.

"He is happy." Sans pouted.

"Spaghetti doesn't count as a true love."

"Really? I could have sworn he was married to the stuff."

Frisk couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Sweet, sweet _pastamony_."

That got a light-hearted chuckle from the skeleton. "Nice one."

"Mettaton would look great in a pasta-themed wedding dress." Frisk tapped her chin in playful thought.

Sans frowned. "You ruined it for me, kid."

"You could say, their two sides of the same _coinnelloni_."

"Kid, normally I'd be up for this-"

"We humans like to call it _penne noche_."

"Wait, was that a reference to that movie with the two dogs last night?"

"It's so obvious Pap has _farfalle_ for him!"

"Well, too bad! I'm making sure he stays on his _cannellonesome_!"

"Hey!" Frisk called out. "I already used that word!"

"Oh sorry." He shrugged. "I _spagotabout_ it. Not like I _rigati_ care. You're pushing all my _fuswitches_ right now."

Frisk almost couldn't hold back the giggles. They were having a 'punguement'. _'Only Sans…'_ She thought.

"Jokes aside," He held a genuine smile for a moment. "I'm serious. I don't think Mettaton is worth it. He's too… gaudy. Pap isn't like that! I know he comes off as kinda showy and stuff – but he's a giant puppy on the inside. Mettaton… he's a shark. A shark looking for more people to join his fanclub like a school of fish." His eye glowed. "No doubt he will use him. Abandon him. Then move on to someone else. I'm sorry Frisk, but I can't let you do that."

Frisk clicked her tongue. "Well…"

"Why do I bother? Everything I say is going right through you, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Sans sighed. "I'm just looking out for my brother."

"I know."

"… I don't have your determination. Please don't hook them up."

"But you have spooky, scary skelly powers. I think that makes up for it – and no. I think everyone deserves a chance to be happy. Look at Alphys and Undyne!"

Sans clenched his fist over his face. "I give up…"

Frisk immediately pounced like an excited puppy and hugged him, face buried in the fur of his jacket. "Thank you~."

"Don't make me regret this, kid." He said, a cyan blush creeping over his face.

"You won't. Everyone is going to have a happy ending. Promise!" She snuggled further.

"We already got our happy ending – don't think you need to overdo it." He chuckled.

It was the start of an interesting week. The feel of the furry jacket, and the promise of robo-skelly babies **fills you with determination***

~L~O~V~E~

Frisk walked out of the house of Sans and Papyrus. She made a quick turn down the street and towards the back of a bakery. A young man stands in an ominous alleyway, as if expectant of her. "How did it go?" Mettaton asked, wearing a black trench coat with a matching fedora -it had a red rose on it to match the one in his hand.

"He's not buying it." Frisk told him. "But, I think there's still a chance! You just need to prove to Sans that you are A-quality boyfriend material."

Mettaton huffed, nose in the air. "Look at me, darling! Am I not already perfect the way I am?" A quick glance at an impatient Frisk told him everything he needed to know. "... roses and chocolate?"

"Might be a nice start..."

"Fair enough."

~L~O~V~E~

Frisk took out her trusty notebook. "Okay! Plan Papyton is under way! Now lets get started on Nicepants."

It wasn't hard to locate the two of them. The Nice cream bunny was at his stand, giving his frozen treats to some human children, and Burgerpants was on his lonesome near the water fountain. "Perfect!~" She squeaked to herself.

The brown cat sighed longingly. He eyed the blue rabbit with a hint of want and envy. Like he always said - don't interact with good-looking people... unless you were one of them.

"You can do this."

Eh?

"Make that bunny yours! He's single and a very nice guy!"

"N-now hold on a second!" The cat freaked.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Who are you!" Burgerpants shouted, looking around the bench for the voice.

"I am your guardian angel."

The feline scoffed, slouching into his seat and folding his arms "The last time I listened to my guardian 'angel', they told me to stuff glamburgers in my pants and sneak off to see a pair of girls that just LAUGHED at me..."

"... um... that guy was fired. I'm your NEW and IMPROVED guardian angel!"

Burg perked up a bit. "Really? Y-you won't make me look like a-a fool of myself?"

"Yes! Now listen closely... go and talk to him. Like a friend. Warm up to him, buy his nice cream-"

"This feels like a corporate scam. Were you hired to say this?" Burg questioned.

"No! It never hurts to buy one, right? Break the ice, give an excuse to hang out sometime..."

He was silent. He looked over to the blue bunny in question and took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"Good luck is on your side. You can only go up from here! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"Yeah..." The cat said. "Yeah! I _can_ only go up from here! I'm already on the surface! I can do whatever I want! I can't let my dreams just be dreams! I CAN DO THIS!" Burgerpants runs off towards the Nice Cream shop with a renewed vigor.

Frisk popped her head out of the bush she was hiding in. "I might have over done it..." In the distance, she could see the cat forcing the rabbit into a kiss, pulling him over the cart head-first. "Yup... I did..." She winced at the zealous display of affection. She had meant for him to bring up the courage to talk to him and ask him out... not full-on make out with him before the first date!

But to her surprise, the rabbit kissed back.

She sighed in relief. "Good... no resetting this one." She mumbled to herself. Bringing out her notebook, she crossed out 'Nicepants' from the list and skipped away merrily.

Tomorrow would be a new day of matchmaking!

* * *

lolwat. I wrote something for Undertale LOLZ! Though I made this mostly to be silly, not serious. I've seen a lot of good stories already with soo many great spins on the story! I don't think this fandom truly needs me to try to make something serious... not that I could... -cries- I tried. That awkward moment when you want to write fanfiction - but NOTHING comes out right!

Hell, even this little thing is... kinda dumb. But I thought I'd try to have fun with it anyways. Review if you want! May or may not come back to this for a bit more shipping madness!


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's why you two should at least try." Frisk smiled patiently at them.

Aaron and Temmie gave each other a strained look.

"MUSCLS R NOT COOT!" Temmie was spazzing on the floor.

"I beg to differ!" Aaron flexed.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Aaron flexed harder. "How can you resist these, darling!?" He flexed so hard, he floated away.

Temmie was foaming at the mouth. "ASDFGHJKL!"

Frisk decided to abandon this shipp and backed away slowly. "Ooookay then. I'll just... bye!" She ditched them faster than Jerry. "Aarmie is going to need some more work!" She said to herself as she fled the scene. Then a thought hit her as she turned a corner and jumped into a clothing store. "Maybe I should ship Temmie with Doggo... he likes moving things..."

"Still up to your shipping shenanigans?"

Frisk jumped. She turned to see her friendly _neighborhoodie_ skeleton. "Hi Sans..." She said in a hushed tone.

Sans leaned in. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want anyone to find me." She pouted. "I'm on a mission, Sans! _God!_ "

The skeleton snickered. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to _coat_ you off guard."

Frisk looked to her left and saw she was actually in the men's coat department. "Har. Har."

"You're smiling." He teased.

"I can't help it. I have this disease called 'easily amused'. No cure." She said in a mock bland tone.

"Sounds rough." Sans shot back. "Welp, I better get back to helping Asgore out."

Frisk frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "What? Why are you with Asgore?" She was aware that Sans and Asgore knew each other pretty well, considering Sans was Asgore's judge and also his royal scientist at some point, but they never really seemed to hang out much. Unless, perhaps, Toriel had something to do with this?

He shrugged. "We came across each other and he just wanted my opinion on what coat looked better on him."

Frisk was not buying that. "That's all?"

"Yup! Sorry to _zipper_ point you." His grin beamed.

Frisk rolled her eyes at his horrible joke, but her lips stretched into an expression of amusement, regardless of her wishes to remain stoic. "Fine! I won't interrogate you." She says, but points a warning finger at him. "But you better not make my goat dad look silly, okay?" Her eyes narrowed.

Sans was now sweating. "E-eh heh heh he... 'course not! Wasn't planning on it..."

Suddenly, Asgore's voice broke the silence. "Sans are you sure this isn't a banana suite? I feel ridiculous wearing it..."

"See ya!" He blinked out of sight.

Frisk rubbed her eyes. She hated when he did that. It was like the world stopped for a moment to register he wasn't at point A, but now at point B.

At this point, she decided to leave the store through the mall entrance to find a better way to spend her time.

~L~O~V~E~

Round 2!

Frisk found Muffet's new store just across from the clothing one. It was an adorable, Gothic-themed cafe! It was all kinds of purple; lavender, indigo, dark - it was really soothing! There were even cobwebs everywhere to complete the look. Each table had black clothe, with a single crystal vase, with a purple flower in the center. She was going to sit down when she... saw it.

Grillby was there. The fireman himself, was seated near the register the purple spider was in. He was talking to her, a lot more than he normally did with his own patrons! The spider queen was giggling and whispering back to him. She seemed to be... flirting?

Frisk silently gasped, her eyes turning into stars.

They were in love!

Muffet finally seemed to notice her. "Oh! Hello, Frisk! Ahuhuhu! Like my new place?" She winked. "We had enough money to get our own store! Now we have our own business."

"I can see! That is great!" She looked at Grillby. "Off work today?"

"... no..." He responded, going back to his usual, quiet self.

"We were thinking about a business proposition." Muffet explained. "A bar and a cafe in one... wouldn't that be amazing?" She said wistfully. "We could make even more money, than we would apart!"

Frisk eyed both their reactions. Grillby looked reserved, fixing his glasses and not eyeing her at all. Muffet seemed to be in her own daydream right now! Well... she was a business woman first, after all.

"I think that's a great idea!" She agreed. "I wish you both the best of luck."

Muffet curtsied. "Thank you very much~. Ahuhuhu!"

Grillby just nodded his head.

Frisk nodded and left the store in a good mood... then came back. "Wait! I actually came in here for some donuts!"

The pair laughed at her impromptu action.

"Which ones would you like?" She asked.

~L~O~V~E~

She hadn't planned anything for Grillby, or Muffet. Honestly, those two went straight under her radar! But now that they weren't... Frisk smirked.

For now, though. It was anime night! She promised to bring snacks for Alphys and Undyne's usual fiasco. There was a brand new anime that just came out, and they planned to go through as many episodes as they can in a single night.

"Sup, punk? Got the goods?"

Frisk shook the box of donuts. "Yup! Donuts! Hope you don't mind, I just a real bad sweet tooth."

"Pfft! No problem!" Undyne stepped aside to let Frisk in the house. "YO! ALPHYS! THE KID BROUGHT DONUTS!"

"G-great!" The dinosaur responded from the kitchen. "I'm almost done with the burgers!"

Frisk could smell the delicacies. She was already drooling.

"Hey!" Undyne shouted. "Don't start drooling yet! No ones eating anything until we get everything set up!"

Frisk immediately put the donuts on the table and went to go get 'camp' set up. Camp being, the giant pillow fort near the couch area. Can't watch anime while uncomfortable, right?

It didn't take long, with even enough time for a pillow sword-fight between the two of them!

"D-done!" Alphys walked in with a plate of big, juicy cheese burgers. "Oh, you two!" She giggled at the messy pillow fort. She froze when the two of them eyed her like hungry predators.

"FOOD!"

They pounced.

"A-aaaah!" Alphys was randomly scooped up by her fish lover, and Frisk took the burgers and put them next to the other drinks and snacks near the T.V.

"U-Undyne... not infront of the human..." She blushed.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Alphy! She's seen us smooch before!"

Frisk smiled, but didn't turn around, just messing with the remote to get the show up and running. However her limit was met when she heard loud smooching sounds. "Get a room you two!"

The kissing sounds got louder.

"A room that doesn't have me in it!"

"Our house, bucko!" she heard Undyne say. There was a big fat smile in that voice.

Frisk rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Oh, just get hitched already." She verbally assaulted back.

"Maybe we will!"

" **Undyne!** " Alphys cried out, embarrassment filling her voice.

"After you get yourself into the bone-zone!" The fish woman challenged.

Frisk immediately turned the anime on and nearly maxed the volume at the opening theme song. There was no way she was going on with this conversation...

The lesbian couple joined her with big smiles on their blushing faces. Undyne ruffled up Frisk's hair in a truce and sat down. Her arm was on the back of the seat, behind Alphys' head.

It was no problem. Undyne planned on bringing this topic up again anyways.

* * *

 **If you have a random enemy ship, you can go ahead and post it in the review! I'll try to accommodate it in some way! Just know they will be joke ships, and can change at any time. The serious ships are in the summary. Kay?**

 **This fic is just for fun, so please don't take any shippings seriously? ^_^**


End file.
